


How Jean Turned what She is

by MinecraftFan11



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Adventure, Childishness, Comedy, Gen, emotive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story about the molding of a Trainer-and-Coordinator of Kalos called Jean Chabert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Jean Turned what She is

Jean Chabert was Around a Old tree on a Beautiful Flower Area with a Flowerly Pink Dress and A Flower Crown on her Head.She was kneeling,and was Praying.

"...I want Him Back....  
I Just want my Grandfather Back...  
I am soo Lonely without him..."

Tears falled through her Green Eyes.

"...He maked me Happy even in the Most Sadder Moments...  
...He maked both me and My Brother Happy...  
...  
Even if be by a Few times...  
I want him Back!!"

Her tears somehow don't stopped.So,she turned the Head to see her Grandfather.Angel Wings where in His Back,an Ring on his Head and he was Dressing the Casual Clothing of Him...the Same who Jean seen when he Goed away from Life.He walked Away.Jean followed him Until a Bright Light appears and forces Jean to cover the Eyes.  
\-----------------  
Jean awakened up from her Dream on the Bed and on her Sleep Clothing.It was around 7 AM in the Great Lumiose City,Place where Jean growed up.It was Three years since her Grandfather passed out.She was a Really Happy child...until her Grandfather ceases.

She remembered the Last words of her Grandfather,which ended glued in her Mind:

-"Be a Great Trainer....and Coordinator,My Jean..."

She was trying to do that,But she needed a Pokémon.She returned to the Present and ended looking to a Grandfather Picture next to her Bed.She looked at it.She really missed her Old Male figure in her Life.

-"I miss you...Grandfather,I and my Hearth really misses you..."

She holded the Picture on her Own Chest and started to silently cry.She needed to pass out of this Emotional Obstacle,but it was too Hard.She cried for One minute and then,from the Stairs,comed her Seven-years Old brother,Oswald Chabert.

Oswald somewhat concord that he Isn't too Clever (actually,he yes Is,but not off the Line of Basic and Simple things),but still have a Comforting side.He is somewhat considered the Heart of the Double Jean and Oswald.

-"Hey Sis,aren't you Going to make the Wish of your Grandfather?"-asked Oswald with his Young,Boyish yet Flufly Voice.

-"I am going...I was just flooding Past memories..."-Jean answered back.

Oswald helped Jean dress up.Jean was dressed now with a Non-Sleeve Pink Blouse,Jean Shorts,and Blue Sandals.Oswald was the First one to go Down in the Stairs,with Jean following Back still with her Grandfather Dead Wish on Head.Jean got eyed by her Mother,Sonia Chabert,and her Father,Marco Chabert.Jean taked the Chance to look to them and say:

-"I'm going to Make a Walk around.I can?"

-"Eeeeer..."-Sonia sayed,with worry of Mother figure.

-"Obviously you Can!"-Marco sayed,somehow Laughing.

-''Thanks Father!"-Jean sayed,already going Out.

Jean,already out of her House,started to see how Beautiful the most Populated part of the Pokémon World was.She passed through People observing the Sky and even forgotting an Bit of her Sadness...Until something catch out her Eye...

A Ralts.

The Feeling Pokémon was wandering around the City and puted the Hand on a Wall,tired.By the See,it was a Female.

-"Oh my...A Ralts!Maybe she can turn my Friend!"-Jean thinked.

Jean rushed to the Ralts.Jean somehow knowed that Ralts only approache of People with Good Hearth.And she knew that she Somehow have an Understanding and Kind Personality.

-"Heeeey,Little Raaallttsss..."-Jean sayed.

-"Rrrr?"-the Ralts here sayed.

Jean understanded thanks to her Grandmother that she was Born with a Ability that when she Snap her Fingers,she can Communicate temporally with the Pokémon.And she was going to Use it...Was.Because the Ralts here ended lifting her Arms and the Hands ended glowing in a Pink shine,making a "Dust" appear on Jean's Head.Jean ended scared and ended Knocked on the Ground.

-"C-calm down Human"-the Ralts sayed.

Jean calmed a Bit down and stared to the Ralts here.

-"S-sorry...I wasn't ready for this Telepathy but I'm okay..."-Jean sayed.

-"I ended lost of the One responsible to Me...Can you be my Friend?"-the Ralts sayed.

Jean ended somehow Happy to hear this Words and lifted the Ralts with the Hands.

-"Dont worry,I'll be you best Friend of All time!And you name Will be....Psycho Soldier!"-Jean sayed with Clear anxiety.

The recent-named Psycho Soldier somehow Smiled at this Notice.Jean dragged Psycho Soldier to her Home and starred her to the Members.Jean was happy To know that her Adventure was About to Start.She was going to make her Grandfather Dead Wish became true no Matter how and will honor this Wish.


End file.
